


Impatient

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [20]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Decidedly NSFW.





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Decidedly NSFW.

“We're going to get caught."

“You always say that, and we never do.”

“ _Yet_. We've never gotten caught _yet_.”

Thea leaned her head back against Loghain's chest, her hands gripping his knees and her legs kneeling on either side of his lap. Really, if he was so worried about getting caught he wouldn't have started. Now, with two fingers inside her and his thumb working steadily at her clit, they were _well_ beyond the point of stopping. "You're the one who pulled over," she pointed out breathlessly.

“Because you," he retorted, reaching up to gently tweak her nipple through the fabric of her dress, “Spent all night driving me absolutely crazy to the point where we couldn’t even made it home.”

Thea whimpered slightly as he increased the pressure against her, his lips going to her neck and nipping at her pulse point. “Yes, because you _clearly_ had absolutely nothing to do with this, did you?”

“I never said otherwise, Sweetheart," Loghain murmured against her cheek. “Which is why I agreed to take care of you first.”

“Mmmm.” Thea smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see it with her facing away from him. Instead, she reached a hand back to tangle in his hair. “I promise to make it up to you, Love.”

“I'm counting on it,” Loghain agreed, increasing the tempo of his hand until Thea's entire body briefly tensed up, and then she cried out in the darkness of the back of Loghain's truck. She collapsed back against him, her breath ragged and her chest rising and falling in unsteady peaks. Her husband gently nuzzled the place where her neck met her shoulder, pressing soft kisses against her heated skin.

“Alright, Theadosia,” he laughed quietly. “Think we can make it the rest of the way home now?”

She nodded, not certain if she could trust her words. She careful rearranged her dress and climbed back into the passenger seat and, by the time Loghain had gotten back into the driver's seat, she had remembered how to use a seatbelt. Thea leaned up and pressed a kiss to Loghain's cheek, who just smiled slightly.

They made it the rest of the way home. Barely.  As soon as they made it in the door, however, she was all over him again, and he was doing very little to dissuade her. His hands went to the zipper of her dress, undoing it far more slowly than her impatience demanded. She let it slip from her shoulders and over her waist before kicking it in the general direction of the laundry with less care than it probably rated, leaving her wearing nothing but the black lace lingerie set she'd bought for Christmas.

“Damn,” Loghain breathed, running his eyes over her, and she laughed as he scooped her up in his arms.

“You always say that,” she murmured affectionately against his ear.

“I always mean it,” he insisted, laying her down on the bed and unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside.

Thea arched her back briefly, one bare leg sliding alongside the other up to her thigh. “What happened to getting me in the door and fucking me senseless against the wall?” She teased with a mock pout.

Loghain turned and gave her a small smile, pushing his pants down over his hips and getting into bed beside her. “I said that was one possibility,” he corrected, brushing a kiss against her lips before moving his attention lower to her neck. “I believe I also said I might take my time with you. Besides, I would think after our little detour on the way home you would be a little more patient.”

“Loghain. Love.” Thea raised an eyebrow and quirked her lips up into a half smile. She wrapped a leg around his, drawing him closer to her as she reached down to stroke the length of his cock through his boxer briefs. He inhaled sharply, and hesitated just a moment before he gently took her hand away, pressing a kiss to the back of it, then rolling her onto her back and pinning it over her head.

“I love you.” He told her, briefly rubbing his nose against hers. “I spent all night alternating between wondering how I possibly ended up so lucky as to have you for a wife, and desperately wishing I could steal you away and, yes, fuck you senseless in a backroom or closet.”

She laughed, leaning up to press a light kiss against his nose before falling back against the pillows. “I was particularly incorrigible tonight, wasn’t I?”

“You were,” he agreed, reaching beneath her to unsnap her bra, slipping it carefully over her shoulders and setting it gently aside on the floor. “It never ceases to amaze me how you can be so well-behaved in front of everyone else and then manage to leave me completely and utterly breathless with nothing more than a look. Now, if I remember correctly, I believe I said I was going to start right… here.” Loghain’s mouth went back to her neck, and Thea felt goosebumps rise all over her body just from that simply act. He knew damn well that was one of the absolute best places to pay attention to if he wanted to completely unravel her.

Thea ran her hands up and down his back, slowly raking her nails over the muscles and not even bothering to try and mute the small sighs and moans he was eliciting from her. Loghain apparently was intent on taking his time, which was both amazing and agonizing. He had finally moved down from her neck to her collarbone, pressing a slow line of kisses there before trailing his lips down to her breasts. Thea gave a tiny yelp when he took one firm nipple in his mount and bit, but when he tried to look up at her she just tangled her fingers in his hair and pressed his head back down, encouraging him to keep going. She felt his lips curve up in a smile, his tongue running over the sensitive bud even as he sucked on it, one hand gently rolling the other between his fingers. Ever so often, there would be a subtle bite or pinch, earning him an appreciative hum or a pleasant shiver.

Loghain had begun to move farther down her body, his hands slowly pulling her lace boyshorts down over her hips and his lips tracing a path down her stomach. Thea waited patiently until he had removed her last bit of clothing before she sat up and pushed him down onto his back, straddling his hips and pressing her hands to his shoulders before he could argue. It was too his credit that he simply looked amused. They both knew damn well he could have rolled her right back over, but this was far more interesting.

“I feel _terribly_ guilty that you’ve already gotten me off once tonight and I haven’t done anything for you,” she told him, running a single fingernail down his chest, right between the muscles and all the way down to his navel.

He gave a brief snort. “I would argue that you have done a great deal for me,” he countered, reaching for her hips and rolling her forward slightly so that she was just over the hard jut of his cock. Thea’s eyelids fluttered shut, and she had to take a deep breath to keep herself from just tearing his smalls off then and there and riding him until they both fell over the edge into impossible oblivion. But no, she would be patient. Loghain had made such an effort to make her feel good. He _always_ did, taking better care of her than she did herself.

She would do no less.

Thea leaned down, pressing her lips against her husband’s and kissing him deeply, her tongue brushing against his and her entire body sparking again as he ran his hands along her sides. “I love you so much,” she murmured, kissing his cheek and down along his jaw. “Sometimes I still do not understand how _I_ got so lucky.”

Loghain just shook his head, looking up at her with something akin to wonder. “I love you, Theadosia. My heart.”

She smiled, then pressed a final kiss against his forehead before straightening back up, making absolutely no effort not to wiggle her hips a bit as she moved. Loghain groaned slightly, his own hips twitching involuntarily towards her and the heat of her sex. She leaned back against her thighs, slowly stretching her body out along his as she ran her tongue down his chest, lower towards his stomach, and finally to the curves of bone that should have led her right to where he wanted her to be. Instead, Thea drifted to his right thigh, still dusting kisses against his skin. She loved simply being this close to him; loved sharing this vulnerability with each other.

She reached up and oh _so_ slowly slipped her fingers beneath the band of his shorts, inching them down carefully, until he was just as exposed as she was. She pulled them off, tossing them aside, then settled herself back between his thighs. Thea looked up at him through lowered lashes; could see his own pupils blown wide and the rise and fall of his chest as he waited for her, waited for what he _knew_ she was about to do.

Thea exhaled slowly, letting the warmth of her breath hit him only moments before her tongue did. She ran it along his length, lightly at first, then with more pressure, flicking lightly against the tip and prompting a sharp intake of breath from the man beneath her. She smiled; couldn’t help it, really, before slowly taking him into her mouth, her hand automatically fitting against the shaft and beginning a slow, almost torturous pattern in time with her mouth while her other rested gently on his side. Loghain reached down and carefully stroked her hair, fingers tangling lightly in the long auburn curls as she increased the pace and pressure of both her mouth and hand. She could feel him tensing up beneath her; could hear the uneven breaths and the almost imperceptible moans coming from his lips.

“I could just keep going, you know,” she offered, moving her mouth away from his cock but keeping her hand stroking him steadily. “You took care of me in the truck. I-”

She didn’t have time to finish her sentence before he had pulled her up into his arms, kissing her fiercely and holding her close, removing any doubt she might have had as to his intentions. Thea smiled against his lips before letting him roll her over onto her stomach, kissing his way down the length of her spine and grasping the curves of her backside. She leaned back onto her knees, keeping her chest and head inclined down towards the pillows, waiting with only thinly veiled impatience.

“You know, Ferelden is often credited with having come up with this position,” she teased him. “Something about mabari dogs and breeding and- ”

Whatever she was about to say completely fled from her mind as he entered her, gripping her hips in his hands with exactly the right amount of pressure. This was hardly the first time they’d had sex in this position, and he knew _precisely_ what she wanted. Thea’s head fell forward, her long hair tumbling in a smoldering pool on the bed. She arced her back inwards, stretching herself forward and finding just the right angle; the one she knew would work best for both of them. It had taken some trial and error to get there, but neither one of them had seemed to terribly mind the process. And _damn_ the results were worth it. She could feel her core tightening around him as Loghain thrust into her, both of them well beyond the realms of patience. No, now there was only want and need fed by a fierce desire, and she was ready to not only fall over the edge, but to leap.

Thea reached up, cupping one of her own breasts in her hand and kneading the tender flesh, running her thumb over the nipple and allowing herself a long, low moan. She knew he loved watching her touch herself, and she certainly did not mind. She was close; _so_ close…

And then she was there, her vision flashing white for a fraction of a second, the rest of the world falling away. She vaguely heard Loghain cry out, her name on his lips, until they both fell hard against the bed. Thea took deep gulps of air, still joined with her husband, both of them coming down from the high that was unique to sex. Unique to sex with _each other_.

Eventually, she was fairly certain her own trembling legs would support her, and she went into the bathroom long enough to clean up and to wash her face and brush her teeth. She knew damn well she wasn’t getting back up after she crawled back into bed. When she did return Loghain went in and did the same before slipping under the covers and taking her in his arms as she snuggled close to him, her entire body still feeling as though she were floating. Then there were quiet kisses, brushed against lips and cheeks and temples, unspoken promises and love and security.

“That was amazing,” she finally murmured, settling down against his chest and nuzzling her head against his shoulder.

“You always say that,” he laughed quietly, repeating her own earlier words back to her.

“I always mean it,” she smiled, pressing another kiss against his chest. “I would apologize for teasing you so much earlier, but given the end results…”

“An apology would have been rendered utterly unnecessary, even if one had been needed in the first place which, I feel compelled to point out, it was not.” Loghain yawned, then pulled the covers up over them. “I love you, Sweetheart,” he whispered, kissing her gently as she rolled over and fitted herself against his body.

“I love you too, Loghain.”


End file.
